Conventionally, a technology of streaming content such as music and video via a wireless network is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a technology for shortening a delay time of data delivery and increasing data throughput in the case where a server in a communication network having a wireless space receives data delivery requests from a plurality of terminals.
In a wireless communication system described in Patent Literature 1, in the case where data delivery requests are transmitted from the plurality of terminals, link speed of each terminal and each access point is detected and compared. On the basis of the result of comparison, a bit rate of streaming data delivered to the terminal is controlled. With this, congestion due to new data delivery is prevented.